JavaScript is a popular web programming computer language. JavaScript is often used by interactive web pages to allow client-side scripts to interact with the user, control the browser, communicate asynchronously, and alter the document content that is displayed.
The inherent complexities of computer programming require developers to test code to ensure it functions correctly. Typically, developers test code using test cases which test the functionality of the code. A test case may be a set of conditions or variables under which a tester will determine whether a computer program or one of its features is working as it was originally designed. The test cases may be executed from the perspective of the user, called black-box testing, or executed with knowledge of the underlying code, called white-box testing.